Bakugou: Part Time Babysitting
by ScourgeTheBoss
Summary: To the world, Bakugou is known as Ground Zero; the self-proclaimed king of explosions and quickly working up the ranks towards being number one. But to the kids, he's one of the best heroes to ever live. Especially his damn classmate's kids. They can't get enough of him and he loves them all. But as one grows they leave things behind and some things should be kept for life...
1. Chapter 1

_Bzzzt_

_Bzzzt_

_Bzzzzzz-_

"Who the hell is this calling me at fucking 6_:00 in the damn morning?!_ You wanna die today, fuckwad?! _Huh?!_"

"Bakugou it's me."

_Bzzzt_

_Bzzzt_

_Bzzzzzz-_

"Deku if you call me again I will personally hire some damn goons to fuck you over."

"I need some help kacchan and you're the only one I trust to do this. Please."

"Make it snappy, Deku. What the fuck do you want from me."

"I need you... To babysit."

_Bzzzt_

_Bzzzt_

_Bzzzzzz-_

"Fuck off Deku. I'm not going to do that shit-"

"It's Ochako."

"So what round face, do I give a shit? I don't care if you're damn All Might himself, I'm not going to fucking keep your kid. The fuck you think I am, a damn daycare?!"

"No, but you've shown nothing but love and support for her since you saw her. At least bear some responsibility-"

"_Bear some responsibility, huh?!_ Maybe you should have thought about that and **checked the damn condom, dumbass!**"

"As we have told you Bakugou, she was planned. Now, as godfather-"

"A position I was forced into!"

"... Right. Anyways, as _forced godfather_, I'm pretty sure this is your duty."

"It's also your duty as the **damn mother of a two and a half-year-old child** to ensure you take care of your daughter."

"... The fact that you have been keeping track of that shows just how much Yuki has grown off on you."

"If you don't know the damn age of your fucking kid, round face, I might be tempted to call child protective services on your asses."

"I do. I'm just quite surprised that the godfather who cares nothing for his goddaughter can remember how old she is with such accuracy."

"Don't try and switch this, round face. I know that trick, bitch, it ain't gonna work this time."

"_What trick, Kacchan?_ I'm not doing anything at all."

"**That shit!** Trying to guilt-trip me into looking after her!"

"Dammit Bakugou, do you have to be so difficult!"

"_Because, bitch,_ last time I checked, you want to invade my time and house so you can just go and fuck Deku for a whole day. You think nobody sees those fucking hickies on your neck? Didn't know Deku was such a fucking animal."

"Oh my god bakugou, _shut up!_"

"I'm only speaking the damn truth, bitch. Now fuck off of my phone and take care of your kid!"

"We can't Bakugou! Would you just _let me explain!_"

"Go on, round face. _Explain_, why the fuck I should look after your kid."

"Okay, as you know, our agency has been kicking off a ton-"

"No thanks to me."

"_Thank you for all the help._ Anyways, Deku needs to go for some speech and workshop for teens in order to inspire them to become heroes. Since the agency has been invited over, it's not as if he can't go."

"And?"

"And what?"

"So that's it? You're going to stay home aren't you? Stop making excuses."

"You **know** there is no way I'm staying home. You remember what happened last time."

"Then I'll go with him."

"So you can kill a bunch of kids and shatter their dreams; dashing their hopes across the stars? Yeah, I don't think so. What part of _last time _did you fail to understand?"

"You've got quite the imagination. But the answer is still no."

There was a scream and the stomping of feet. Bakugou grinned and hung up.

_Bzzzt_

_Bzzzt_

_Bzzzzzz-_

"Deku, you can get the fuck off my damn phone because there is no way in hell-"

"Wanna bet?"

"_You wanna go shitty Deku?!_ I'll come over there and rip One-For-All Straight outta your ass-"

"Hi, Uncle Kacchan."

_Oh no_,_ he fucking did NOT._

"Hello there Yuki, my lovely little goddaughter. How's it going?"

"I'm fine, Uncle! Daddy said that you're gonna let me stay over for the weekend!"

_Deku what in the fuck are you talking about?! A whole fucking weekend?! **A****re you fucking crazy?!**_

"Well, you better tell daddy to stop lying, baby girl. Daddy didn't tell me anything about that."

"Huuuuuh?! But Uncle Kacchan you make it sound like you don't want me to come over."

_Oh god, that cute voice! It was freezing his explosive nature right over! how could he damn resist!_

"But sweetheart you have to understand, Uncle has things he needs to do as well-"

"But I thought I was always numba one?"

_Fuck._

_Deku._

_Fuck Deku, may he be hung, drawn, quartered, drowned, burnt asunder, shredded,_ _grated and turned into damn fertilizer._

With a frozen heart, Bakugou answered his goddaughter.

"... Okay, sweetie-pie, I'll make an exception for you."

"Oh yes, thank you uncle Kacchan!"

"Anything for you baby. now give the phone to **your father so I can speak to him please.**"

"Daddy! Uncle Kacchan is really, really mad at you!"

Someone laughed in the background and Bakugou snorted.

"So you accepted?"

"Fuck you, I'm going to kill you when I see you. I've had her over for a fucking day and now you want me to take her for a fucking weekend? All might so help you, Deku I will shove one of my gauntlets so far and fast up your asshole it will cause a fucking tsunami to burn down your house you dipshit eating, cock-gobbling-"

"Last I checked Tsunamis don't burn anything."

"Wanna get smart-mouthed with me, you little shit? I'll come and fucking blow up your house like it's the fourth of July, you turd munching, snot-haired fucking goblin."

"That's a new one."

"**FUCK YOU DEKU, YOU GREEN-HAIRED SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU!**"

"Guess we're done."

"Just make sure you say you're prayers when you bring her. You're gonna see Satan himself."

"Say bye to Uncle Kacchan, Yuki!"

"See you later, Uncle Kacchan! I love you!"

_Ah, indeed she soothed a heart with just a voice._

"Goodbye, my dear. I love you lots and lots too."

"Hehehe, thank you, Uncle."

_Wait a minute, did she say see you later?_

"Bye Kacchan."

"Wait one motherfucking second!"

"What now?"

"Today is fucking Thursday. Don't you fucking tell me-"

"You've always been smart, Kacchan. I think you know the answer to this one. See ya at 6!"

Deku hung up.

He really hung up.

Bakugou looked at his phone in rage.

"DEE_EEEEEEEEEEEE_**KKKK_UUUUUUUU!_**"

He punched the wall in anger, continuing until his fists were sore and his anger slightly sated. Seeing it was just past 6:30, he thought to get himself a drink and try to calm down as much as possible. Going into his kitchen and grabbing a carton of orange juice, he poured himself a glass and tried to soothe his mind. He couldn't help but think that he had definitely had a conversation like that before but he just couldn't seem to remember.

Finishing the orange juice, he thought he might as well take his early morning jog a little _earlier _than usual. Not really any harm in it now; he was wide awake and it didn't seem like he was going to be sleeping again any time soon.

"Fucking Deku, always ruining everything. Didn't just wear a condom like a normal person, had to be fucking different..."

Throwing on some shorts and a tanktop, he wore his trainers and left his apartment, wanting to work up a sweat to get the day started.

One of the reasons why Bakugou loved living here was the damn breeze. Every morning, there was a cold breeze that always seemed to cool him down, no matter how hot he would be. For someone as fiery as him, the temperature was just right to ensure he got his peace of mind. However, he couldn't help but feel like the conversation with Deku had already been done before. He hadn't spoken to the snot-haired shit in weeks, so what was this feeling of Déjà vu?

As he reached a small playground. It was time for some stretches to get himself energised and allowed him to plan for the day ahead of him.

"I paid the rent yesterday, so I got grocery shopping to do, Patrol in the afternoon, Shitty Hair is coming over to drop his kid, Deku coming over to drop-"

_Oh, shit _**SHIT _SHIT!_**

Bakugou raced back to his house as he remembered what was going on today. He understood this nagging feeling finally, but it didn't make the situation any fucking better.

He had agreed to take BOTH Shitty Hair and Deku's kids for the weekend. That meant both these assholes had somehow got one over him!

"Good morning, Bakugou, dear!"

Bakugou turned to see one of his neighbours waving at him. An old lady who's husband had passed away quite a while ago. She was sitting outside with a mug of something, sipping away at it. She always seemed to be watching him, or at least, giving him extra food whenever she could. She played it off as looking after the younger generation, but Bakugou was always patient whenever she began to bring up her own life stories. He wasn't sure why he tolerated her at all; his own mother he had run away from yet this old woman always seemed to get him to play her tune.

"Morning, Ms Kuromori! You really shouldn't be sitting out this early, you old bird, it'll get cold later."

"Thank you for caring, dear, but I'm quite alright. Finished your exercises early today?"

"Ah, nope, life is getting in the way as usual."

"Oh, you're going to get ready for work this early?"

"Nah, got some old classmates coming over, unfortunately. I've got some stuff to do before they come over."

"Unfortunately?"

"Yeah, it's not like I invited the bastards, they just keep coming over-"

"_Bakugou._"

Bakugou stopped talking as he heard her tone deepen. She leaned forward in her chair as she spoke to him.

"You should never underestimate the power of love. It can get you out of many sticky situations."

"Love? I don't need something as trivial as that-"

"Haha, that's exactly what I said, my dear. But even I fell in love. Don't belittle it. It might just hit you as hard as a truck. Now off you go. I'm sure you've got better things to do than listen to an old lady."

"Right. See ya, Ms Kuromri!"

"Goodbye, dear. Come over later for some hotpot!"

Bakugou snickered as he reached his door. The woman's food was always delicious but damn, her hotpot was the best. He would never say that to her face though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ding-dong.**

"Coming!"

Bakugou rose from his sleeping position on the couch and stretched as life entered his frame. With a yawn, he headed over to the door.

**Ding-dong.**

"I said I'm coming!"

**ding-dong-ding-dong-**

"_You little sh-_"

He opened the door to be greeted by a green-haired girl held up by her father with the same green hair. At the sight of Bakugou, both grinned.

"Hi, Uncle Kacchan!" Yuki shouted as she jumped out of her father's arms to hug her uncle. Bakugou rolled his eyes as he patted her head.

"How many times will I tell you to stop abusing my doorbell?"

"A lot of times, Uncle."

"You brat."

She soon let go to let Deku shake hands with Bakugou; Deku was still grinning while Bakugou seemed ready to blow a lid.

"You're gonna pay for this _I swear._" Bakugou seethed, his grip strength increasing.

"Oh I know, but you'll do it for Yuki _right?_" Deku replied, his grip strength increasing to match Bakugou. They stayed that way for a few seconds before another person finally couldn't take it.

"Oh enough, you two. Not in front of Yuki." Uraraka intervened, breaking them apart and picking up Yuki to take her inside. Deku followed her as he laughed off her comment.

"Is it finally our turn?" Another voice said as a red-haired man came to the entrance; his own son sitting on his shoulders. His son's hair happened to be a very light shade of pink that became a more saturated red as it travelled to the tips.

"Ha, Uncle Kaachan, I'm even taller than you! Am I manly enough now?!"

"Oh yeah, you're manly enough. Now, how about you come down from your high horse and face me like a man."

"Uwaa, I don't think I'm ready for that yet Uncle Kaachan."

"Then you're not manly enough yet, Takara."

"Aww, maaaan."

"Told you he wouldn't care, Takara." The red-haired father beneath him said with a grin. Takara walked into the house, leaving his parents with Bakugou outside.

"Uncle Kaachan I'm getting some juice!"

"Don't touch my carton, Twerp!" Bakugou yelled back at him, before turning to the parents in front of him.

"Bakugou, it's been _foreveeeer!_" A pink-haired girl said, grabbing Bakugou and squeezing him in a hug. Bakugou merely allowed himself to be captured by the pink woman in front of him and was content with being almost crushed or 30 seconds. "Have you been eating well? Working out? Finally found a girl-"

"I'm not going to answer your questions because you're not my mother. Get going."

"Aw, Bakugou, you're no fun."

She also headed inside leaving the men to themselves.

"Thanks again, bro. I know it was last minute-"

"Forget it. What's done is done. At least you had the decency to give me a full 3 days to prepare. That damn Deku called me at damn _6 in the morning _ asking if I could take care of Yuki."

"**This** morning?"

"Exactly."

"Hahaha, that's Deku for ya. Always forgetting 'til the last moment."

"Yeah, let's head inside."

"I gotta say, it's not changed much from when I was here with Kaminari."

"Yeah, I haven't bothered to change it 'cause it's not like I have any other guests over except you all."

"... You haven't had a girl-"

"If you say what I think you're about to say, I'll kill you."

They made it into the kitchen to see Takara standing on the kitchen table as he poured some juice into a cup and made a complete mess of everything. Kirishima was sure that Bakugou was about to send the boy straight through the roof but Bakugou barely looked like he cared. In fact, he didn't even look relatively angry.

"Takara, you brat, if you need help just ask."

"But I'm manly, uncle Kaachan! I can't call myself manly if I can't even do this myself!" The boy replied, adding another spillage as he filed the cup. Bakugou rolled his eyes at the boy's behaviour before heading over with a damp cloth to wipe up the massive mess that was still being created. Kirishima decided he would simply watch.

"It's even more manly to ask for help. Only a real man knows that he can't do everything alone."

"Really uncle Kaachan?"

Bakugou picked up the kid and continued wiping away at the spills. Takara gave back the carton of orange juice to Bakugou who poured it out in a cup for him.

"Sure kid. Even I need help sometimes."

"You do?"

"I told you, Taka. Everyone needs help. A real man not only gives help but gets help when he needs it. If you wanna be a real man, you gotta be able to do both equally."

"Wow, uncle Kaachan."

Takara looked completely amazed as Bakugou gave the kid a grin.

"Can I just say that this is the most beautiful thing I've seen all week?"

Bakugou and Takara whirled round to see both families looking at them with complete awe.

"That was so cute, Bakugou. I never expected to hear that from you, like, _ever._"

"That was amazing, Uncle Kaachan!"

Bakugou's grin quickly turned into his signature frown. Everyone was grinning at him as they had finally discovered something to blackmail him with.

"Shaddup. It was for the kid, not you. Get out if you're done."

"Oh come on, show us some hospitality!" Uraraka retorted, heading back to the living room.

"How about I send you to the hospital, round face."

"Hey, hey, you'll have to go through me first, Kaachan." Deku intervened.

"That's even better. I'll send you as a pair to the grave."

"Uncle Kaachan please don't hurt mommy."

"Ok, but only because you said so Yuki."

"Thank you Uncle Kaachan."

"You're _whipped_, Bakugou."

"I'll whip your ass in shape, Mina."

"Please don't abuse my wife."

As they all gathered and sat in the living room, they talked and played with their kids for hours on end; catching up with one another and telling stories from their adventures as heroes across Japan. Bakugou did more listening than actual talking. He was much more content to sit on the couch with Takara & Yuki cuddled up to him while watching Doraemon on TV.

If he thought everyone didn't notice, he was dead wrong. With all the other so-called _adults_ glancing at him and giggling, he knew they were going to keep reminding him of this.

A knock on the door took everyone's attention. Kirishima looked towards Bakugou from the floor where he lay with an eyebrow raised. Bakugou kissed his teeth and quickly went to the door.

"I thought you didn't have anyone over-"

"Shut it, spiky hair."

Bakugou _really, really _hoped it wasn't the old hag. It was currently raining quite heavily and he hadn't got a chance to go over and collect the hotpot from her. But from knowing her for 3 years, the woman would be giving him food come rain or shine. Opening the door he saw the woman in a yellow raincoat, oven gloves & a massive pot in her hands.

"You didn't come over so I-"

"Goddammit old hag, get inside!"

Bakugou ushered her inside, taking the pot from her and placing it in the kitchen, then rushing back with a towel as she took off her raincoat.

"Woman, it's raining cats & dogs out there! Why would you still come over?!"

"But you didn't come over to collect it-"

"Think about yourself for once, woman, I can't enjoy your food if you're dead!"

The old woman's face lit up in surprise of his outburst.

"I'm glad you like my food so much Bakugou. It makes me happy to hear that from you."

"Yeah, yeah, forget it. It's not like I'm lying, am I?"

"Bakugou, we- Oh. Excuse me."

Uraraka came out to see Bakugou and the old lady in front of the door. the old lady's face brightened up even further at her sight.

"Oh, you didn't tell me you had a lady friend over Bakugou. How do you do, my dear?"

"She's not-"

"I'm fine thank you, Ms?"

"Ms Kuromori."

"Well Ms Kuromori, I'm Uraraka, a friend-"

"You're not a friend."

"Of Bakugou. My husband and I were dropping off our daughter for him to take care of over the weekend."

"Oh! Yes, Bakugou did tell me someone was coming over."

By now Ms Kuromori & Uraraka were within his kitchen. Bakugou growled as he hung up her coat on the hanger by the door.

"You're married at such a young age? A daughter as well?!"

"Oh yes. Bakugou's goddaughter. He's completely smitten with her."

"_My goodness!_"

Bakugou was also in the kitchen; heating back up the massive pot. something hit him in the back of the head and he hissed as he turned to see an angry old woman pouting in his direction. Uraraka was covering her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

"What did I do, old woman?!"

"**You never told me you had a goddaughter!**"

"_That's why you threw gloves at me?!_"

"Yes, fool. You better bring her over every day!"

"No woman I will not!"

"At 5:00, you damn brat."

Bakugou grumbled as he turned back to dish himself some of the hotpot.

"Bakugou we're thinking of staying the night."

Bakugou froze as he heard this. Uraraka was slowly coming towards him with a sickly-sweet smile.

"You can fuck right off to hell with that shit."

"Bakugou, they've delayed the event by one more day. That means we would need to stay at a hotel."

"So stay at one."

"They could all be taken! Everyone expected it to be today!"

"Not my problem."

"You wouldn't do it for Yuki?"

"Last I checked, Yuki is the _only_ one staying here tonight."

"C'mon Bakugou, just do us this favour."

"You already owe me 2 favours. So do me a favour and get the fuck out of my house."

"Bakugou, how could you do this to your friends!"

"Old hag, they aren't my damn friends, I just know them from back in school."

"Not your friends? Yet you've_ clearly _been keeping very much in touch with them since then and **their daughter is your goddaughter.**"

"That doesn't mean shit. I can't believe you 2 are trying to tag-team me."

"Says the smitten godfather."

"And where the hell will I sleep?!"

"So you're considering it?"

"No goddammit I am not. Just get out of my house."

"Okay, I tried."

Uraraka turned and Bakugou thought he had won, turning back to take a sip of the broth with a spoon. He froze when he felt a pull on his shorts.

"Uncle Kaachan, please can papa and mama stay over with me?"

Bakugou winced and turned slowly to see Yuki holding onto his shorts and still gently pulling.

"Yuki, you know I would love too-"

"Then why not, Uncle Kaachan?"

"Because there isn't enough space for all of us to sleep together."

"Then make room!"

"That's not how it works Yuki."

"Bakugou I will not be staying."

Everyone turned to Ms Kuromori.

"Your-"

"Bakugou, I live _next door._ I can get back home just fine."

"It's still rai-"

"Bakugou it's not raining anymore."

She was right. IT still looked quite gloomy outside, but the rain had long since left.

"That means you can get out of my house, you shitty guests."

"Oh come on Bakugou. It's a three-bedroom apartment!"

Kirishima entered the kitchen; following the smell of hotpot. Bakugou guarded the pot with a glare which caused Kirishima to back off sheepishly.

"And I'm not gonna bother moving stuff out to make room."

"You put stuff in there?"

"Yes fool."

"Is it all yours?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Ugh, can't we just move it out for tonight?"

"No. No one touches my shit."

"Uncle Kaachan please?"

Takara had made his way into the kitchen. Like his father, he was following the smell of food. Bakugou let him sip some of the broth. Kirishima gave a low whine as Bakugou flicked him off.

"Dammit, you brats, I will not let you sleep here!"

"_Uncle Kaachan._"

Bakugou looked to see Yuki looking at him with eyes ready to spill tears. Bakugou felt his heart plummet.

"_Please can we all stay? Pretty please?_"

Bakugou closed his eyes and tried to calm down; to think rationally for once. But those damn eyes...

"... You got one night."

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_ Thank you uncle Kaachan!"

Yuki ran off towards the living room to spread the good news. Uraraka breathed a sigh of relief and Kirishima smiled.

"You're whipped Bakugou."

"Fuck off, shitty hair."

"Can I get-"

"No, it's mine."

"Share it Bakugou, I'll just make another one."

Ms Kuromori began leaving and Bakugou followed her, opening the door to let her out. She smiled as she left and Bakugou locked the door behind her.

"Goddamn Bakugou, this tastes amazing!"

"Shitty Hair! Stop eating my food!"


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing that Yuki was, was an accident.

She had been planned, but with how young Deku & Ochako had been (they were only 22 when Ochako got pregnant) Bakugou had first thought they had finally broken a condom. He had spent entire days laughing at them and taunting them even after he had been told that they had planned their child. Bakugou, of course, didn't believe them, but seeing how happy they were and smiling, he didn't think of ruining the fun of creating a new life for them. The joke had become stale to him and he rarely used it.

The thing was, everyone had expected one of the threesome of doom (Kirishima, Bakugou and Kaminari) to be the ones who would have forgotten to pull out, not used protection, or be stupid enough to not care about knocking someone up at all.

But not _them. _The honour students, best in their grades, top of the class, cream of the crop. Ochako was in her last year of internship and Deku was a full-time hero working up the ranks beside the rest of their high-school friends. That's how Bakugou had been the first person to find out.

It hadn't been easy telling everyone that they were expecting a child. Deku had a hard time telling his wife's (yes, they had married quickly too) parents that they should be expecting a grandchild. Her father had been especially angry. How could he think of knocking up his daughter when she had such a bright future ahead of her?

But Deku was amazing. The little boy proved that he was a man.

Deku started working overtime, all the time. He would patrol early in the morning, finishing late into the night, just to get any amount of money that would go straight into helping out Ochako. He would sleep a few hours before he was up again taking on the day. Even though he was a full-time hero it wasn't as if he could immediately begin earning the big bucks when he was so low on the Hero List Leaderboard. You could almost say, the higher you were, the more you were paid. The more sponsors and brands that would pay you for saving the streets and the world in their stuff.

If that wasn't already good enough, all the talks he had been invited too and had been putting off, he began preparing for them and going to them. Events where the next generation of heroes after them would listen and he would be able to inspire them into being the best they could be, he was attending more than 3 every weekend when he wouldn't have patrols. When he didn't do that, he was attending interviews and radio shows to ensure a few extra quid were coming to his family.

However, he crashed and burned. Literally.

All the stress had accumulated and he fell asleep at the wheel of his car. The accident hadn't been major (all he did was crash into a tree and his car caught fire), but the news had quickly caught on and tried to trash his name.

That was when Bakugou had finally jumped in to help.

Bakugou went on a complete riot against the media that had bad-mouthed his rival, with the same anger of their entire high school friends and UA high-school itself speaking out against them. Bakugou was already known as the Hero Bad-boy, so people were usually waiting for him to make a move. But for once, people were joining him and helping his side.

But that wasn't all he did.

Bakugou took on all of Deku's shifts and patrol times and gave him the extra money. He even forced Kirishima to join him. Bakugou became the rock of support that Deku and Ochako needed in that time. He decided to keep working for a few weeks after Deku had recovered, just so that Ochako could scream at Deku some more for taking all that work unto himself.

When Deku offered to repay him for all the trouble he had caused, Bakugou had merely brawled with him some more and called it quits. Meaning that he had never wanted anything in return in the first place. He may not show that he cared like every other normal person, but he always seemed to be there for Deku to lean on when in hard times.

That had been the reason that Bakugou was made godfather. It hadn't been an easy decision either, as Ochako had been against it for a good while, but they soon agreed that Bakugou was good with kids and that there wasn't anything he would do to Yuki that they wouldn't tolerate. Of course, he had been angry as hell, when he was told and immediately refused.

Deku understood why. Bakugou just couldn't seem to trust himself.

Bakugou had been the worst kid possible. Abusing his quirk, terrorising others with it, acting like a complete rebellious kid who was ready to rule the world. Hell, the goddamn _League of villains_ wanted to recruit him. He was still reeling from that time. It had made him rethink a lot about the life choices he had made.

He had always wanted to be the hero, but why had he always seemed to be seen as the villain? Why was whatever he did as 'good' always twisted to fit some kind of evil agenda? Just what on earth was he supposed to be?

Then Yuki was born. Bakugou happened to be at Deku's home to help him look after Ochako when her water broke. Deku was just standing frozen like a statue while Ochako screamed at him.

So Bakugou blew up his face.

Deku snapped out of his trance and called the hospital to expect them, while Bakugou _lifted_ Ochako and put her into the car. All the working out had been good to him. Deku got into the backseat while Bakugou broke every road law to get her to the hospital.

After tears, hand-breaking, screams and shouting, a beautiful baby girl was born.

Looking at Yuki changed Bakugou. He felt his insides melt. Here was another life, about to start, and he was being given the chance to give it a great one. Why the hell not?

He agreed to be the godfather immediately. If he wasn't down on that title, he was about to kill everyone and take the kid as his _own._ He was gonna be the greatest godfather known to man and anyone that wanted to try and stop him could go and **eat their own shit**.

* * *

"Take care of Takara, Bakugou."

The families were finally getting ready to go. Mina was giving Bakugou a piece of her mind even though she was supposed to be getting out of his house. Even Kirishima was already in the car and waiting for her. Deku was bringing in all kinds of baggage for his daughter so she would have a great time even though she would probably use barely any of it.

"Don't I always?"

"Want me to answer that?"

"He fell down the stairs _once_ because I was asleep! I told him not to climb it too!"

"_Once _is already too many times!"

"That was 7 MONTHS ago! Lay off me, he wasn't even hurt, he found his quirk!"

"That was a happy accident!"

"_Exactly!_ Everyone was happy! Now get out of my house and onto the road! Kirishima is too patient with your dumbass!"

"That's exactly why he's my husband and not you!"

"You make it sound like I would have ever married you in the first place!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Uuuuh, can we go _pleeeeeeeeaase?_"

Mina finally huffed before patting Bakugou's shoulder and heading back to the car. Kirishima waved goodbye before starting off and heading away. Meanwhile, Bakugou had begun to help Deku carry all his luggage. Duffel bags and two suitcases were still waiting to be taken into the house. Bakugou grabbed as much as he could and head back inside.

"Deku, what the fuck? This is only for a few days, _right?_"

They had finally carried everything inside and were sitting at the table with a bottle of water for each of them. Deku had taken a quick sip while Bakugou had gulped 3/4's of the bottle in one go.

"Just making sure, you have all you need, Kaachan. I don't want to mess this up."

"You've let her off with me before, you know."

"Yeah, but not so last minute. I usually call you way in advance, but I just hope she's okay and not feeling left out of the family from being rushed around..."

Bakugou gave Deku a fist to the arm. Deku winced and rubbed the spot.

"As if Yuki could ever feel like that. Have some more goddamn faith in your daughter. She's much more mature than you were at this age. Probably because I'm always here for her, but that's not the point. She's a tough girl, put some respect on her name."

Deku grinned before replying:

"Just so you know, if you don't eat all the food, I'm taking it back."

"Oh _hell no._ Why do you think I'll let you? Why would this all be food anyway? You brought it here, I'm eating it. Try and stop me, green shit."

"Yeah, yeah, one last thing."

"What now?"

"Ground rules."

"Deku, get the fuck outta my house. You tryna lay down rules _now_ after I've been looking out for your daughter _how many years?_"

Deku laughed before he began walking out of the house, with Bakugou right behind him.

"Oh, right one more thing. She wanted ramen again for dinner yesterday but since you were so _generous with that hotpot_, I thought she might want it again, so could you make her some? I brought every ingredient and we all know how good of a cook you are."

"How about letting her get through breakfast and lunch first?"

"Just saying, Kaachan."

They had arrived at the car when a cute little voice was heard from on top of them. Looking up towards the voice, they saw Yuki waving through an open window towards her parents. Ochako looked as if she might cry as she waved back. Deku waved as he grinned and got in his car.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy!"

"Bye baby, see you on Monday!" Ochako responded, eyes filled with tears. "I love you!"

"I love you more, mommy!"

"What about me?" Deku interjected, starting the car.

"I love you too, daddy!"

"More than I love you?"

"Lots and lots!"

Deku laughed heartily and then drove off. Bakugou head back into the house to get the day started. He had already done an early morning brawl with Deku & Kirishima, so his workout time was finished. He needed to look after 2 kids that loved him as much as he wanted to admit loving them back.

Not that he would ever actually say that to anyone, of course.

As Bakugou re-entered his house, standing before him was Takara who was still looking quite sleepy and Yuki who was clearly raring to go.

"Okay, little people, it's time for breakfast."

"Melon bread! Melon bread!" Takara said, racing for a stool to sit on. Bakugou helped him up before getting the pack and cutting a few slices from the loaf. He left the spreading of jam to the boy himself. The boy had a massive sweet tooth.l

"I want some onigiri."

"I'll dash to the store and get some. I don't think I got any leftovers. For now, have some melon bread?"

"Thanks, Uncle Kaachan."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

He cut her a few slices before giving them to her and sat down with them. Finding the remote control, he put on the TV.

"Aren't you going to eat, Uncle Kaachan?" Takara commented, seeing as he wasn't eating with them.

"I'm too busy thinking, Takara."

"About what Uncle Kaachan?"

"What kinda trouble we're gonna get up to."

"Uncle Kaachan, daddy said we should be _gooood!_" Yuki said, as she began to giggle.

"Well, daddy isn't _heeeerre!_"


	4. Chapter 4

Takara was a kid with big dreams. _Really _big dreams.

But that was hard when you still couldn't find out your quirk. He had been super eager to find out what his quirk was and when he found out, he was even more amazed than he thought.

But first, _backstory._

Takara was born to Eijiro Kirishima & Mina Ashido on the 9th of April. He was born without complications and into a family that wasn't that ready for him, but ready to have him nonetheless.

_Everyone_ knew that Mina and Kirishima had been seeing each other for _ages._ It wasn't exactly a secret when they were pretty much living together already and always seen together. While Kirishima didn't mind telling people in secret, Mina didn't want to tell people about it. She felt embarrassed about it, but eventually, they came out together to tell their friends (who had to pretend they were surprised) that they were dating.

And that they were expecting.

Now, everyone was concerned as well as not exactly surprised. Kirishima was part of the Three Doom Kids (what people had begun to call Kaminari, Kirishima & Bakugou) and it wasn't really surprising. People accepted it faster than even Deku knocking up Ochako. However, he was deemed as the least likely person to actually knock-up a girl. Kaminari was the top of the list with Bakugou in a close second.

Nobody had really been angry at them. Mina & Kirishima's parents quickly got over it due to knowing about their kids having more than just an interest in each other. To find out they were bringing in a child to the world was just a bonus. They were worried but overall happy to have their families come together finally.

Both of them had already been working as full-time heroes, but Mina quickly went from full-time to part-time to no time for work at all. Kirishima did the same thing as Deku and worked overtime. He didn't have to work as hard, they had already been living together and even though they weren't exactly rich, they could still live off of it for a while. Mina eventually went back to work but gave up on going on patrol; rather focusing on selecting the patrol routes and paperwork stuff.

Then Kirishima got into trouble with a terrorist organisation.

Really, he had been tracking a group of thugs down, but they were a much larger group than he thought. They seemed to be a group of All For One fanatics but were actually a Splinter group filled with cutthroats and dregs of the underworld. They only wanted to kill heroes and steal their quirks to power themselves so they could lay waste to the world and build a new one on the foundation of their destruction.

Kirishima was captured by them for almost an entire month.

An entire month, Kirishima was held hostage and abused. The thugs liked to breakdown their 'prey' before taking their quirks and killing them. But Kirishima's strong heart couldn't be shaken even under all their abuse and torture. He stood strong to his faith and eventually escaped them, but his mind still needed healing. Even though he hadn't been destroyed, he had been taken far away from the shores of Japan.

Actually, he was in China. He was probably taken there after being drugged and captured.

Meanwhile, Bakugou was the angriest he had been since _ever._ He was looking after the girlfriend of his best friend as well as going out of his way to work overtime _again_ just to ensure that Mina would be fine at home. Then he was tracking down and beating the shit out of different gangs as he tried to find his missing friend. He ended up fighting the organisation's entire Japanese branch (with a little help from Kaminari, Todoroki, Seto & of all people **Mineta**) and flying over to China to find his friend waiting patiently for him to rescue him.

But it had been hardest for Mina. For almost a month, her boyfriend had been missing and she had been searching everywhere for him. Weeks, she had been coming home to an empty house and lying on a bed devoid of him. How could she live without even knowing if he was even alive? These weeks had been filled with Bakugou being at her every beck and call (with his attitude and bad habits of course). He bought groceries, did her paperwork, filled and filed reports, went out searching and risking his life just to find out what had happened to Kirishima.

She knew there was no way that she could pay him back for all the hours of the day he had been overwhelming himself. But seeing the anger and despair on his face whenever she tried to pay him back was stunning. He may not show that he cared in his own conventional ways, but he did. In fact, she could see that he was still fighting his own demons from his teenage years.

When Bakugou disappeared from her, she felt her heart drop. But then a call from Kaminari revealed that he was already going out of his way to China to rescue his best friend and bring him home to his girlfriend so that '_she would stop damn crying every day_'. Even if the public didn't rate him as the number one hero, he was the number one hero to everyone else.

Eventually, Mina's water broke.

At work.

With the only people nearby being Deku, Tetsutetsu & Bakugou. Kirishima was on patrol.

Deku (Having experience from his own case of childbirth) and Bakugou sped her off to the Hospital while Tetsutetsu called Kirishima and told him what was happening. Todoroki, who happened to be on patrol with him, claimed that Kirishima shrieked over the phone, but Kirishima denied all cases of this.

Kirishima arrived just as his son was born, while Bakugou had done all the hand-breaking that Mina had offered to him. While it hurt like the 9th circle of hell, hearing the things Mina said had actually been quite funny:

"_Who told that idiot to put this kid in me?!_"

"_Damn it, I'll make sure from now on, I'll never trust a ramen seasoning packet again! Why do they even LOOK like condom wrappers?!_"

"_OOOOOOOH, bring that fricking asshole here, I'll melt off his dick goddammit!_"

"_I swear on All Might, I'm never going to have sex with him again! I'll never, ever, ever, ever!_"

"_Trust this kid to be just as hard as his father! Why doesn't he want to come out?! He better take after me, I'm doing all the work here!_"

Other than that, Mina had a really good grip. She was about to tear off his hand. By the time Takara had come out, with a full bed of pink hair, he looked so precious. Mina's motherly instincts kicked in at that moment as she cried, promising that she would absolutely _obliterate_ **anyone **dumb enough to come near her child without good intentions.

Kirishima named him once he was holding Takara, then passed him over to Bakugou who had simply been watching. At first, Bakugou refused, about to leave, but he seemed to forget he was still holding Mina's hand. She squeezed and he almost cried out in pain. Instead, he hissed painfully before agreeing. Once more he was looking down at a child that was about to start life.

It couldn't stop the grin that came to his face or the feeling in his stomach.

Kirishima actually had a picture of it, that he printed off and gave to Bakugou as a present for his birthday. Bakugou almost blew a lid and hid it so others wouldn't see it. It was at that time that Kirishima asked him to be the godfather.

Bakugou made up many excuses, but in the end, he gave up and accepted it. He was gonna be the godfather of another child.

* * *

"Okay, I'm back!"

"You got the onigiri, Uncle?"

"Of course, baby. how could I forget?"

"Thank you!"

"It's fine, sweetheart. Anything for my little princess."

He placed a bag on the table and took out the box of Onigiri for Yuki to eat. She took them and went back into the living room to sit on the couch as she watched Takara play a game on Bakugou's console. It seemed to be a fighting game that he really enjoyed. His main character, a man in white with red gloves, was fighting another man in an arena. He seemed to be doing pretty well.

"Nice combos, Takara. Get that guy!" Bakugou commented as he held a plate and cup of orange juice. He too entered the living room to watch what was going on.

"Yeah!" Takara said, mashing buttons as he created more combos. He was doing pretty well.

Bakugou had actually bought extra onigiri and placed down the plate on a small table that was next to Takara. Just as he was about to sit down himself, his doorbell rang.

"Coming."

Bakugou opened the door to see a face he hadn't seen for a while.

Denki Kaminari, smiling as he waited patiently. He was in a yellow tank top, jeans and trainers, showing that he was clearly not going to do patrols today.

" 'Sup, Baku-"

Bakugou slammed the door shut. He wasn't ready to deal with other people. he just wanted to spend time with his godchildren. Denki began banging on the door and shouting to which Bakugou finally let him in. Yuki's eyes lit up as she saw the yellow hair.

"Uncle Pikachu!"

Takara, gaining interest in the apparent Pikachu, turned away from his game to see Denki in the doorway. Bakugou was grinning at the use of the nickname.

"Oh, it really is Uncle Pikachu."

Denki responded in exasperation.

"My name is Denki! _Denki!_ It's nothing like Pikachu! Who told you brats to call me Pikachu?!"

"Uncle Kaachan & Daddy." Yuki snickered.

Denki turned to Bakugou with a look that said '_really?_'. With a sigh, he headed into the living room, high-fiving Yuki and sitting next to her while she ate. Bakugou went back to sit on the floor next to Takara with the cup of orange juice now in his hand. Denki finally recognised the game he was playing.

"Hey, isn't this Street Fighter? I haven't played this in ages!"

"Good. you won't play it for another few ages too."

"Aw. come on, bakugou! Lemme face the kid! He's pretty good too!"

Before Bakugou could respond, Denki had grabbed another controller and joined the game to face Takara. Takara was happy to have another opponent than the system, who's ass he was currently whipping.

"You're on, Uncle Pikachu!"

"Dammit, if I win, you have to call me Uncle Denki!"

"No way! I'll never lose! I'm manly!"

"Using Ryu every time is definitely not manly!"

"Yes, it is! Ryu is the most manly man ever!"

"Go, go, Takara! Beat him!" Yuki cheered cutely. Bakugou rolled his eyes at the scene but watched anyway. Not like he was going to do anything about it now.

He got up from the floor after feeling his stomach churn, knowing that it was begging for food. He hadn't actually eaten anything and it was nearly 11. A quick Gyudon would be perfect for him. Heading into the kitchen, he heard footsteps behind him and guessed whose they were.

"What do you want, Yuki?"

"What are you going to make, Uncle Kaachan?"

He took out the beef and onions, then quickly put Rice in the cooker.

"Just making some Gyudon. Want some?"

"Nah, I just wanna watch."

Bakugou could tell something was wrong. He was always perceptive about his goddaughter's behaviour and nothing could get past him. Every few minutes she would look over at Takara.

"You wanted to play with Takara, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but he's playing with Uncle Pikachu."

Now he was cutting the onions as he listened.

"Okay, lemme finish and then I'll kick his ass for you."

Bakugou quickly finished preparing and made the food, going back to the living room with a pair of chopsticks in hand. Denki looked over to see him coming and licked his lips. Bakugou glared right back at him.

"This is my food and my house. You're not getting any."

Bakugou put down his food and grabbed the controller from Denki, who gave a confused look. He gave it to Yuki who happily took it and began a match against Takara.

"My house, my rules. Let Yuki play a bit. Takara needs a new opponent anyway, with the way he's been thrashing you."

"Hey, it's still 3-2!"

"Worse than I thought. You're just bad in general."

Denki's stomach growled as it told him that there was a clear problem within him. Bakugou grinned evilly as he saw Denki look at him with a single plea. The human pokemon in front of him was hungry.

"You really gonna let your _best friend_ starve?"

"Who said anything about friends?"

Denki gasped loudly, mostly as an exaggeration. He was trying to get the kid's attention for them to back him up, but they couldn't care less.

"Come on man, let a guy _eaaat_."

Bakugou rolled his eyes as he continued eating himself. Denki understood and ran off to the kitchen to make something for himself.

"Thanks, man!"

"Don't break anything! If you mess up my kitchen, I'll mess up your damn organs!"

Yuki and Takara giggled at the threat.

* * *

Two hours later, Bakugou was lying across the couch with a controller in his hands as he began to beat the nonsense out of Denki, who was still lying across the floor and working up a sweat as he tried to defend himself (in-game of course). Yuki and Takara had begun filling out a colouring book that Yuki had brought from home. Everyone was having their fun except Denki.

"Come on man, this controller is out of wack!"

"The controller's not bad, you are. You're about to lose."

"No, I'm not! And the game is lagging! Look!"

"Oh, shut up and stop complaining."

"This ain't right! You got an unfair advantage!"

"Not my problem."

Bakugou pressed a few buttons as he began another combo.

"Man this game is cheatin'!"

"No. You're just shit."

Bakugou finished his combo, with Denki's character losing all of its remaining health. Denki sprawled across the floor as he seemed to give up.

"How did I become so bad?"

"You were always this bad."

Eventually, the human pokemon got up and stretched, heading for the door. Bakugou raised an eyebrow as he turned off his system and put away his controllers. Denki responded.

"I gotta go, got stuff to do."

Yuki and Takara turned as they saw Denki leaving. He hugged them both and ruffled their hair as they giggled.

"See you, twerps, later."

"Bye Uncle Pikachu!" They replied in unison while waving, which Denki laughed at as he left. Bakugou locked the door behind him and went to the kitchen with the dirty plate, ready to wash up.

As he passed, he saw that his godchildren (Takara especially) were having a hard time keeping their eyes open. He grinned as he realised it was about time for their midday nap.

"I can see some people are sleepy."

Takara's eyes snapped open in an attempt to clear his drowsiness. Yuki rubbed at her tired eyes in vain. Bakugou grinned. They were being stubborn, just as he thought they would. If they gave up that easily, he would question whether they were his godchildren or not. Either way, he had done this many times before and knew what he had to do to get them to bed.

Bakugou stretched and faked a yawn which was immediately followed up Yuki & Takara who yawned for real.

"There we go, twerps. I think you both need a nap."

"Okay, Uncle Kaachan."

Bakugou carried them both, holding an arm under each of them, and began heading towards the stairs when heard a knock on his door. He kissed his teeth and quickly went upstairs with almost asleep children. The doorbell rang this time. Bakugou barked down the stairs that he was coming, He gently placed each of the kids within their separate cots.

"I'll be back to check up on ya, twerps."

"Nanight, Uncle..." Takara fell asleep as he started his sentence, while Yuki had fallen asleep as soon as she hit the bed. Bakugou grinned before stomping downstairs to open his door.

"_What?!_"

Standing before him was Todoroki holding sleeping twins (one with red hair and another with white hair respectively) dressed casually while Yaoyorozu Momo stood next to him with a large bag and in a turtleneck and jeans.

"Oh, it's _you._" Bakugou spat, letting them inside.

"Nice to see you too, Bakugou." Todoroki greeted as he headed inside. Momo gave Bakugou a hug and light kiss on each cheek.

"What's with everyone using my damn house as a flipping base of operations?" Bakugou said as he closed the door. Momo and Todoroki sat down on his couch.

"Well, I remember you-"

"Shut it, it was rhetorical, I don't wanna hear it."

Bakugou had gone upstairs to check on Takara & Yuki. Both were fast asleep, with Takara drooling slightly. Bakugou shook his head with a smile, head back downstairs and met Yaoyorozu in the kitchen. She was tying an apron around her waist and had pots and pans out. All her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey, this is my kitch-"

"Relax, Bakugou, I asked for this remember?"

"Yeah, so follow my lead. I'm not even ready yet."

"Then get ready."

"You better watch that tone, with me, Missy."

"Oh come on, Bakugou. Teach me already."

Now she was sat at a stool, having conjured a pen and paper from her body. Bakugou sighed as he too put on an apron and readied the ingredients.

The real reason why Momo and Todoroki were over at his house was because Momo wanted cooking lessons. she had been begging him for recipes since there days in U.A, but Bakugou was as stubborn as... Well, _Bakugou._ However, she managed to bag a favour from him which allowed her to force him into teaching her how he was so damn good at cooking.

Todoroki was still in the living room, now watching the twins run around as they played with each other as they squealed and giggled lightly While he was worried about what (or who) he might find in Bakugou's house, he was smiling happily. Momo would check every few minutes on her family and turn back to Bakugou while a light blush dusted across her cheeks.

Another hour easily passed as Bakugou continued to teach and reprimand Momo who was eventually learning and gaining understanding. She almost burnt herself twice if it wasn't for Bakugou swooping in and calming the situation. Which was funny, considering Bakugou was one to usually _blow up_, situations into huge proportions. By the time they were done, Momo had finally cooked Bakugou version Spicy Chicken Ramen.

"Don't give it to IcyHot to taste, housewife. He'd eat it even if it was complete shit." Bakugou sneered snatching it away. Todoroki stared at him before rolling his eyes.

"Why can't I taste my own fiancée's cooking?"

Bakugou almost dropped the bowl when he heard that. Taking the plate into one hand, he used his other to grab Momo's wrist. Indeed, a golden ring fit perfectly on her finger. Momo was blushing hard at what Todoroki had said. It seemed he was telling the truth. Bokugou gave a toothy grin before heading over to the happily engaged man with the bowl of special made chicken ramen.

"I'll let you off this once, half-n-half. Since you popped the question I'll go easy on you for now."

Todoroki was smiling even harder now as he took the bowl.

"Thanks, Bakugou. You were the one who gave me courage."

"Courage? Nah, housewife over there was practically begging you to marry her."

"Well I won't lie, I'm glad I'm going to now."

Momo blushed crimson red as she pouted just as fiercely. Todoroki snickered at her face. The twins had long since grabbed a hold of Bakugou's legs and pouted cutely. They didn't like being forgotten for so long. Bakugou huffed before picking up the 2 boys who started giggling and eventually hugged Bakugou around the neck. Todoroki noticed how both the twins acted towards their godfather.

"Ah, yes, they haven't seen you for a while now, have they?"

"Yeah, last I saw these 2 chumps, they were about 6 or 7 months? We were over at Deku's and Hotaru over here burned part of Deku's carpet when he damn _farted_ while Yukio cooled it off with another _fart_. These two have been having it easy."

Todoroki raised an eyebrow at Bakugou's answer.

"How do you remember that with such detail? Pretty sure you were really tired from Patrol."

"Why on earth would I forget anything that happened to my godkids? These little twerps are the next generation, might as well remember all their little mistakes and joys. Not like we're ever gonna witness the same thing twice."

Todoroki looked toward Bakugou, as if he had realised something. He slurped up the Ramen quickly, enjoying every taste that was delivered.

"Well? How was it?" Momo asked impatiently.

"It was... _A__mazing. _As usual."

Momo clapped her hands excitedly, ran to her soon-to-be husband and hugged him. He kissed her cheek as he hugged back. The twins looked from each other to their parents, to Bakugou. He looked back at them and shrugged. The twins copied his shrug. All three of them shrugged together. Bakugou decided that this was turning less PG by the second and he didn't want other people smashing in his own house.

"If you are finished making out over there, please leave - Oh, dammit!"

The sound of a _thud _rang out from upstairs which had interrupted him. Bakugou knew what was going on though. It was most likely Takara. _A__gain._

Bakugou gently put down the twins and raced upstairs to where he had left the 2 other godchildren of his to sleep. As he burst open, he found Takara taking off parts of himself again. They were a manifestation of his quirk.

**Quirk: Bone Manipulation: **

**Takara has almost complete control over his bones such as their density as well as growth. He can also extend his bones outward through his skin, though he states and displays visible discomfort when doing so. However, there is no blood loss involved whatsoever.**

"Takara, you dumbass, what if you got damn hurt!"

Bakugou rushed over and grabbed the boy who had bone falling off of him like scales. He was giggling as Bakugou checked him to make sure he was alright. Then bakugou put him down and gave him a slap across the head. Takara yelped in pain and rubbed where he had been hit while looking up at Bakugou. His face was the epitome of anger.

"Don't do that again, dammit! I was worried!"

"Sorry, Uncle Kaachan! I just wanted to get out."

"Clearly. You seem to need a bigger bed."

"I waited patiently, Uncle Kaachan, let me out." A cute voice said.

Bakugou turned to see Yuki was also awake in her crib, waiting to be taken out. She stretched her arms outwards towards Bakugou who picked her up and placed her down on the floor.

"Thank you uncle Kaachan."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. You're the only one who bothers to follow instructions... _Sometimes._"

Yuki giggled before racing down the stairs with Takara close behind. Sighing, Bakugou picked up the fallen crib and made sure the place was tidy before heading downstairs himself. Now, the 2 brats had met the twins and began playing with them again. It certainly wasn't their first times meeting each other and it was going to be far from the last.

"Bakugou, you didn't tell me that you had Yuki and Takara over! I would have made some for them!" Momo complained as she picked up Yuki and '_booped_' her nose. The girl snickered lightly before getting down and playing with her friends again.

"You don't need to. Deku prepared all kinds of shi-_stuff_ for her to eat. Even though I'm clearly a better cook."

"Was that last part _really _necessary for you to add?"

"Yes. It's a damn fact!"

"Uncle Kaachan best cook!" Takara added, causing everyone else to giggle lightly at him.

"I think it's time for us to leave." Momo sighed as she packed her things.

Todoroki picked back up his children and headed to the door with his _fiancée _in tow. The twins looked sad as they waved back at their friends and godfather.

"I'll see you, troublesome twerps, later," Bakugou whispered as he rubbed their heads. The twins gave Bakugou one final hug before they finally left the house.

"See ya around, Bakugou. You gonna bring the kids in tomorrow?"

"Yeah, gonna have to. Thankfully we got an area for them now. It's gonna be a lot easier since I'm only doing paperwork tomorrow."

"Alright then. Don't be late."

"When have I _ever _been late?"

"Do you want me to remind you?"

"_Bye._"

Bakugou closed his door, entering the kitchen and seeing the family take off in their car. He breathed a sigh he had no idea he was holding in. _Finally, _he had gotten rid of all his guests today so he was free the rest of the afternoon. He might as start cooking for the brats and himself. He was beginning to feel hungry after all that Ramen making.

"What do you kids even want?" He shouted, with an answer coming back to him.

"Ramen, Uncle Kaachan!"

"Omurice! Omurice!"

Bakugou breathed another sigh. _Of course, _The damn cretins wanted 2 different meals. Well, good thing he was pretty much a world-star cook. He began preparing rice in the cooker, as well as taking out all the ingredients he would need again, even though some had been wasted due to Momo trying to destroy his kitchen.

_Ding-dong_

Bakugou flinched. His anger was boiling up now. _Why the fuck was there someone at his door?_

Didn't even matter. He must have been hearing things anyway. The TV was on, maybe it came from that-

_Ding-dong_

It was definitely the TV. Yeah, it had to be, there was no way, right? Why would anyone else be showing up to his house? He wasn't expecting anybody nor was anybody expecting him. He wasn't going anywhere, he had kids to feed, goddammit.

_Ding-dong_

No, he wasn't going to move from his kitchen. He was doing something. They would leave soon enough.

"Uncle Kaachan... It's raining really bad outside..." Yuki said, looking out the window. "They might catch a cold..."

_Fucking dammit, they must have started praying to all things holy since Yuki cared._

He stomped over to the door, with thunder visible on his face. He opened it

"I swear to fucking All Might, if you're some fucking salesman or some shit, I will fucking pulverise-"

He stopped as he looked at the person in front of him.

" 'Sup, Bakubro. It's been, like, _forever, _right?"


	5. Chapter 5

Camie Utsushimi was a boss ass bitch. And she fucking _knew it. _

But it hadn't always been like that. She had been broken before.

She lost her chance to join in during the Provisional License Exam. Instead, an impostor had taken her place while she was left in a cold, dark room that smelt of blood. _Her blood._

All she had ever done was befriend someone, then she saw a needle and everything went dark. She woke up chained to a wall, body caked in dried blood from numerous cuts and slashes that she had no idea came from. Though, it was definitely not another of her illusions, seeing as the searing pain that had made her scream and cry for days on end was as real as the scars that they had left behind.

She still had nightmares. That girl cackling, cutting through her skin with that blade and licking her blood off her body sensually. Camie could only cry in disgust. But it was even worse when she used her quirk.

She looked exactly like her. There was literally no difference in form or figure. It was like looking in a mirror. The horror of knowing that she was going to go out and destroy the lives of those near her was more painful than every cut, every mark, every lick. Toga may have harmed her, but now she would harm everyone else.

And it would look like it was all her fault.

Then the Heroes found her. That day had been the best day of her life. Seeing the sun after so long in the dark gave her hope. Hope to repair the lives that the impostor had damaged. Now she could repair friendships and heal broken hearts. Even make new friends. After all, that's what second chances are for. That's why she was so glad to be able to try again for her provisional license. It was a dream come true.

Then she met Katsuki Bakugou.

Truth be told, she didn't understand him. He was so _different_ from everyone else.

Rough, but gentle at heart.

Swear-y, with an attitude and explosive nature (to match his quirk), yet well-mannered and almost _polite_ when he kept quiet.

He was pretty much the greatest mix-up of emotions that could ever exist within this world. He had such an unbreakable shell, such high walls over his heart, that every crack in his guard was an absolutely precious moment to witness. Simply because she may never witness it again. She didn't find him annoying, or as exasperating as other people did. She had just learnt to read what was written across his face.

For someone who was so guarded, he really seemed to display all his feelings in expressions that she didn't even know existed.

Friends.

They had become that fairly quickly. Deku was easy to talk to and get along with because he was friendly with everyone. Uraraka was as bubbly as she was so they hit it off just as quick. Mina was her closest girl friend and loved playing matchmaker with her. Kirishima & Kaminari were her boys, she could count on them and they were always playing pranks on Todoroki. Todoroki could only handle her for so long.

But Camie & Bakugou?

_Fucking_ **unstoppable.**

It wasn't long before she was starting to come over to U.A too. She was pretty much part of his class. Their teacher, Aizawa, had even offered her a Dorm to use during the holidays.

For as long as she was in Shuketsu, she was in U.A, hanging with the Three Doom Kids and Deku. They were the High-School Squad that couldn't be broken and because of her and Bakugou's fashion sense, they were always '_flexing_' their street-wear. '_Dripping in swag!_' was something that she used to say all the time while she was video-recording them as they hung out.

She mostly did this because it would get on Bakugou's nerves, but also, Bakugou had the best swag amongst them (excluding her, of course). He had this whole bad-boy look that made him fit perfectly whatever he worse. He could wear a shirt and trousers, yet still, look as fine as fuck. It didn't matter _what_ he wore. Tracksuits, Jeans and Hoodies, T-shirts & Shorts with sandals. Hell, she made him wear a whole tuxedo and to her, he was goddamn _spicy._

Why?

It was that _**fucking smirk.**_

_That smirk_ that displayed more confidence than anything he needed to say.

_That smirk_ that screamed arrogance.

_That smirk_ that screamed '_Here comes the no.1._'

_That smirk_ that could almost make her damn knees quiver, her heart flutter and send shivers down her spine.

She played it off nicely; she was just lucky enough to be a part of Bakugou's life and got to see his '_hot bod_' fresh in the greatest clothes. There wasn't a girl on earth who wouldn't be drooling at her simply photogenic friend. She wanted to stay like this forever, knowing that they would always be together. What could separate them?

Well, the answer came in the form of Hero business.

An agency from the US wanted to intern her. They had reached through to her through a different Agency and wanted her in the US to study and eventually work for them. Her quirk would be useful to a department of theirs and needed her ASAP if she was willing. She was more than willing and able. To be looked upon from an international agency was something that barely ever happened.

But her friends could never find out. Especially Bakugou.

Bakugou would have been **devastated** if she told him. Just imagining the look on his face was enough to stop her from telling him every time. every day that got closer to her leaving the country felt as if she was dying. Like she would suddenly disappear and never return.

So she spent even more time than usual. She would join their classes, hang out while they were studying for exams or just overlooking their class notes or go out with them more often. But she couldn't tell them. No way. It would be impossible.

She could remember the last night she spent in Japan.

Bakugou had been the final person she saw. They had taken the night out together and now sat in a park, on the swings, drinking slushies, as she breathed marvellous and hilarious illusions across the night sky. It had been an amazing time for her and she would never want to forget such a time in her life.

_"Hey, remember when we first met?"_

_Camie was looking towards the night sky with filled stars twinkling brightly. She was swinging gently._

_"Of course, I fucking remember. You were talking all kinds of nonsense. Not that I even understand that psychobabble you talk."_

_Was Bakugou's quick reply. He was stationary as he drank slowly._

_"Ha. I was like, totes, not even interested in you. You were swearing every other sentence, like, get a grip damn! Actually, you totes still do."_

_"I'll forgive you for that one, but don't think I won't break your face if you ever tell me that."_

_"I'll totes remember that. I have to say, Todoroki was pretty hot."_

_"Isn't that his quirk?"_

_"No pun intended, Bakubro."_

_She took a sip from her own slushie._

_"But like, after, I couldn't help but mess with you. You were soooo much fun to mess with."_

_Bakugou groaned as he remembered the stunts that were pulled on him. Camie giggled as he rolled his eyes at her._

_"Now look where we are. Sneaking out after curfew to watch the stars. Aren't we just great _friends_?"_

_For some reason, her voice cracked. Bakugou looked over at her with an eyebrow raised. Camie coughed into her hand before flicking back her hair and continuing to sip from her cup. Bakugou finally responded._

_"Friends? Who said so, goddammit? I just hang around... Because I want to. Better than being bored as fuck with nothing to do."_

_"Don't worry, Bakubro, I totes accept your feelings for me!"_

_"_**I didn't fucking say that!**_"_

_Camie laughed as Bakugou fumed. He calmed down soon enough. He threw his now empty cup into the bin nearby, perfectly. Camie clapped mockingly. He glared at her._

_"So... Why are you suddenly going back to your parents for the holidays?"_

_Camie almost chocked back on her slushie. She didn't expect him to remember or take her seriously._

_"Haven't seen them in, like, forever! I got kinda homesick, so seeing my pops and ma again would be nice..."_

_They had both gotten up by now, leaving the park and making their way back towards the dormitories. They walked even slower than usual, not that either of them really minded._

_"Tell your mom I'll miss her?"_

_"I ain't telling that old hag shit. If you want to tell her, do it yourself."_

_"Please, Bakubro."_

_"... Fine."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Just stop sounding like this is the last time I'll see you. It's not like you're not coming back."_

_"... Yeah, you're right. I don't know what I'm worried about."_

_Her breathing was getting heavier and she hadn't touched the rest of her slushie yet. Bakugou had quickly caught on to her change in expression._

_"Sheesh, woman, don't start getting emotional."_

_"Oh please, like I'm getting emotional. Isn't that a tear swelling up in your eye? Is the big, bad Bakubro gonna cwy fwor mee?"_

_"Oh shut the fuck up, I am not crying!"_

_They were now in front of the dorm building. For some reason Bakugou had stopped, which meant that she did too. He took one look at her and then with a heavy sigh (against all expectations) he pulled her towards himself. He was actually hugging her._

_Camie froze, but quickly accepted the hug, pulling Bakugou as close as possible. Feeling his warmth, his touch, his... Love?_

_Was this love?_

_Not that she would know. She hadn't felt love before. At least not like this._

_"Relax, Camie. You're not even leaving for so long and you're already about to cry a fucking river."_

_This was one of the rare times he ever called her by name; of course, only in the company of themselves. He would never call her Camie out in the open, but that was good enough for her. She could keep a few secrets after all._

_"I know but... I don't want to change so fast. To move so quickly."_

_She was gripping his back as tears ran down her face and wet his shirt. Was his back always this broad? This wide?_

_"You're barely going anywhere. Don't worry about it."_

_He had tucked her hair behind her ear and was drawing small circles on her back. She enjoyed the small movement he made, almost causing shivers down her spine._

_"I guess... But you guys are totes all I have. My best friends..."_

_"Yeah... Friends..." Bakugou murmured back as his chin rested on her head. Oh wow, he was really a whole head taller than her now? Actually, she could barely remember the times she was the same height as him._

_After another minute, Bakugou pulled away from her, wiping her tear streaks away._

_"Now who's crying tears?"_

_Camie laughed at the joke. Now seemingly completely fine, she straightened up and huffed._

_"Thanks, Bakubro."_

_"Whatever, Illusion Girl."_

_For him to switch back to her nickname, someone was definitely with them. His tone said all his expressions for him._

_"I really should just kick you two out of the damn school for this shit."_

_Aizawa walked out of an alleyway casually, as if it was perfectly normal for him. He looked terribly bored and tired, more so than usual._

_"But I'll let you off once more. Camie, let's go. If you're going, you need to go now."_

_Camie nodded before turning to Bakugou once more. She quickly gave him a light kiss on his cheek, nearing the corner of his lips._

_"Call me, okay?"_

_Bakugou's hand immediately flew up to touch where she had kissed him as his face slowly turned crimson. She giggled as this was one of the only times she had ever made him blush._

_"Bye,_ Baku**bae.**_"_

_She skipped along until with Aizawa taking her to the car parked nearby. Bakugou's face became a scowl as he realised she had a one-up on him once more. But the feeling of those lips on his cheeks..._

_He blushed once more. As the car left, he waved at Camie who had tears streaming down her face. He rolled her eyes at her. She always was such a Drama Queen._

* * *

When he found out, he was **Livid.** Actually, it was the angriest he had ever been.

He was so angry that he wasn't even screaming or shouting. He was speechless. He didn't even make a sound.

Instead, he walked straight out of the class with the best poker face anyone had ever seen. Nobody saw him for the rest of the day, but they all knew how he felt. Even Deku had never seen Bakugou so full of anger that he didn't even know what to do.

**Betrayed.**

For the rest of that week, no one saw or heard anything from Bakugou. Rumours began to spread across the class and eventually the School. He might have committed suicide or ran away altogether to find her. Kaminari & Kirishima shot these all down, however, as Bakugou was simply locked in his room. They had both gone to give him meals, yet they still couldn't bring him out of his dorm room.

But by the next week, Bakugou was finally back.

And not in a good way.

He was snarkier than usual, much more of an asshole and even a little scary.

Those that usually would simply piss him off would now find themselves in a senseless fight. Bakugou had rated his hands as 'E' for everybody. No one escaped. Of course, there would still be those who naturally opposed him. Such as Todoroki, or Deku himself. But even then, Bakugou had no sympathy for any longer. He was like a deranged animal. Especially when it came to Hero Training lessons.

It had started off as a normal training session. Bad guys Vs Good guys. One has to stop the other while co-operating with their teams. Easy enough.

But Bakugou was the WildCard. Earlier, he and Todoroki argued over the most stupid thing in the world.

_Who drank his carton of Orange Juice._

While the class (and eventually Aizawa) had separated them, Bakugou didn't want to let it go.

Instead of concentrating on the mission given to them, Bakugou crushed his ear-piece and had an all-out battle with Todoroki. Both were sent to the hospital and Aizawa eventually suspended Bakugou indefinitely. He really didn't want to, but Bakugou's behaviour was getting way out of control. There was only one way to get him to listen.

Beat it into him.

For an entire month, Aizawa would pick up Bakugou and they would go on Patrol together. But not during the day. They would be heading through the streets of Japan while fighting a lot more dangerous criminals (Aizawa just happened to _forget_ to tell the headmaster about this part) just to show Bakugou, he wasn't as strong as he seemed. The line between Hero and Villain was thin and could be crossed easily if one truly wanted to.

Every morning, Bakugou would come home with aches, pains, bruises and sometimes cuts. There were loads of strong villains out there that he knew he had no chance of defeating. But it wasn't until Aizawa relinquished his suspension that he understood what his teacher was trying to drill into him.

_When you think you've reached the strongest, look up. There is always someone stronger than you looking down._

Bakugou head back to U.A, having finally returned somewhat to normal. Although Camie's betrayal hurt him, he wouldn't let it get to him. He would just aim to reach even higher than her.

Therefore, she was the last person he expected to show up in front of his house.

* * *

Bakugou couldn't believe his eyes.

Long blonde hair.

Curves that could kill criminals with a look.

That annoying way of speaking that goes against every rule of grammar in the book.

It was really _her._

"_Illusion girl__?_"

"Yep, that's me," Camie replied, a smile on her lips. "I'm totes, not huggable material, I'm pretty _wet_-"

"_What are you even doing here?_" He growled back, as his hands clenched the door.

There was a pause as silence came between them, the only sound being the rain behind her,

"I was just greeting a friend-"

"A friend? You really think so?"

"Bakugou, I know-"

"**No.**"

The venom in his voice was clear. He wasn't just angry, he was completely _seething._ Camie was almost beginning to sweat.

"**You don't know. you don't know anything about me.**"

"Who's that?"

Yuki had silently appeared, holding a teddy bear in one hand. Takara and she were playing with her toys. Camie's eyes widened in surprise and she felt a slight pain in her heart. She wasn't sure why; she was sure all the feelings that she had had for Bakugou were gone long ago.

"This is an old _friend,_" He stressed the word clearly, "That has come to see me. Don't worry everything is fine."

"Oh." Yuki said, before smiling happily, "Hi!"

Camie was in awe of the little girl who seemed unperturbed by the foul mood that was clear between the 2. She leaned down to the girl's height to look at her more clearly.

"What's your name, little one?"

"I'm Yuki. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too! You're a real cutie pie, you know that?"

The girl nodded vigorously before answering.

"Daddy tells me that all the time."

"Well, daddy's very right."

"Thank you!"

"In you go now," Bakugou said, sounding bored. "I'll start making your food soon."

The little girl ran back inside as Camie got back up to his height.

"Unless you and Deku combined genes, that can't be your kid-"

"She isn't. I don't have any kids."

"... Oh."

"I'm just the godfather of too many children."

At that, Camie chuckled lightly. Another silence stood between them before Bakugou finally spoke up.

"Okay, what do you damn want?"

He was leaning on his door frame, a little more relaxed, but clearly still quite pissed. Camie noted that the sight of his Godchild had somewhat calmed his fuming state. She was damn grateful too; seeing as Bakugou had looked as if he had completely rejected her entire existence before.

"I was going to ask..." Camie sang, looking sheepish "If I could stay for a few days?"

There was more silence as Bakugou looked at her blankly. Yuki popped out from behind his leg once more,

"Yes, please! Please Uncle Kaachan!"

Bakugou gave her a look that made her scamper away again. In the end, he sighed and took her suitcases, dragging it inside his house. Camie began to talk again.

"I know you've got kids over, so I'm being difficult, but it's only until I've found a place, I'll even pay rent if I have to-"

"Illusion girl, shut up already."

Bakugou began carrying the suitcases up the stairs himself as she walked behind. She waved at Yuki and Takara (who shouted his name at her as he smiled brightly).

"I'm not gonna make you pay rent and you can stay as long as you need, or want, or _whatever_. Just don't drink too much of my orange juice, that's all."

He put the suitcases down on the second floor. Camie started speaking again.

"I _totes_ don't mind sleeping on the couch-"

"You're gonna be in my room."

He rolled the suitcases down the hallway and into the last room on the right. Camie gave a confused look that slowly looked embarrassed.

"Look, Bakubro, you're my best guy, but there is no way I'm sleeping in the same room-"

Bakugou gave her a glare that shut her up again. He left the suitcases and headed past her for the door.

"As if I'd sleep with _you._"

Okay, **that** was unnecessary. Camie whirled round, ready to dish out an insult.

"I'll let you know, Bakubro, that there are totes _loads_ of guys who would _love _to sleep with me."

Bakugou snorted as he turned to face her with a smirk on his face.

**_That. Fucking. Smirk._**

"I'm guessing you gave them all a chance?" he replied hotly. Her cheeks flared red in anger and even more embarrassment.

"**I did not!**"

"You sure about that one?"

"Katsuki Bakugou! I may be many things, but I am nobody's hoe!"

Bakugou burst out laughing, knowing that he had won. Camie's crimson cheeks were the evidence of his victory. when he was done, he looked to her, a bit more warmly this time.

"We can talk later. Right now, I've got shitty brats to feed." He pointed a thumb backwards, to indicate the children that were playing downstairs. "You hungry? Or did you already have a _protein shake?_"

"Bakugou, did you just insinuate that I just gave head-"

Her stomach answered truthfully for her. A deep rumble echoed from within her and more than loud enough for Bakugou to raise an eyebrow. She gave another sheepish look as she held her stomach.

"Airplane food isn't great..."

Bakugou rolled his eyes as he began to walk off.

"Yeah, I know. It isn't _filling_ at all."

Camie almost began to let steam out of her ears.

"**BAKUGOU, YOU COME BACK HERE!**"

* * *

Yep, another one in the bag. I'm gonna start on the next chapter right away, cus I'm kinda on a roll. Don't know how long it will take though.


	6. Chapter 6

Half an hour later, Camie was munching her way through the dishes Bakugou had prepared for her. He simply sat across her and watched her eat as he rested his head on an arm.

"I totes forgot..."

She stopped to take a large gulp of water from her glass. Bakugou helped her refill it.

"How good of a cook you really are..."

She seemed to tear apart the fish at lightning speed with her chopsticks. A few seconds later, there was nothing left but bones. Bakugou took back the plate and emptied it, putting it into the really neat and still growing tall tower of plates that he needed to wash after.

"Like, this is fucking _amazing._ No, amazing doesn't even do this justice..."

Two bowls of rice, gone.

"You're food is damn **godly**. Fuck America, all it has is stuff in high fat and extra-large..."

Another gulp of water, then shovelling rice into her mouth once more. Bakugou was starting to run out of bowls and plates to feed her with.

"Shit is garbage compared to this. I swear, this is like, fucking _heaven_, to me."

A bowl of ramen slid down into her stomach and with a loud gasp she was finally done.

"Oh fuck, that was _soooo_ _good._"

"I'm sure it was."

Bakugou took the remaining bowls and plates as he began to start his massive job of washing up. Camie burped behind him. Takara and Yuki giggled at her behaviour.

"Don't teach those brats bad table manners, illusion girl."

"Aww, come on, Bakubro, you know you love me the way I am."

"First, that's not even true. Second, that's not what I said."

Camie yawned loudly, eliciting another set of giggles. She patted their heads as she got up and stretched.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs, first door on the left. The only door on the left." Bakugou said, without skipping a beat. "Already about to let out what you just took in?"

Camie snorted in retaliation.

"Actually, I was just going to take a piss."

Just as she was about to walk up the stairs, Bakugou answered back.

"I hope so. Wasting my damn good food."

"Okay, I'll agree with that one, it was damn good indeed."

Camie quickly used the bathroom before sneaking across the hallway back into Bakugou's room. she hadn't taken a proper look at it before, but now she couldn't help but want to know what it looked like in more detail. Sure, she had seen his Dorm room, but it was only temporary so he never customized it much. This here, however, was not what she was expecting.

The room was large, with Bakugou's king-sized bed taking up barely any room. There was a bedside table, a laptop, a wardrobe and all the essentials. There was a drum kit on one side, and a TV mounted to the wall in front of the bed. But that was about it. Bakugou hadn't customized it at all. A certain picture caught her eye. It was sitting on his bedside table, along with a few others.

"Wait a sec..."

As she moved closer, she instantly recognized it.

"I totes took this picture, didn't I?"

As she looked at it more, her mind reminded her of what had happened.

She and Bakugou had gone to the cinema that day. Todoroki and Deku couldn't come because they were helping Kaminari & Kirishima study for supplementary exams. Kirishima had barely failed, while the Pikachu had drastically dropped in many subjects. Both Bakugou and Camie had laughed at them for ages as well as taunt them about it.

"Heh, those idiots are seriously brain-dead."

* * *

_Camie had decided to go to the cinema. They had some time on their hands, had caught up with school-work and she wanted to get out and about after being inside for so long. In truth, she was bored. She also realized that it would be a great way to tease the 2 failing dumbasses who had been trying to learn all day and night._

_They had gone to see 'A Silent Voice', something that had made Camie cry about 5 times in the duration of the film. Bakugou, who she had pretty much forced to come along, didn't actually care much for the film. Sure it was a nice change of pace from usual anime and it was kinda-heartwarming, it wasn't his type of thing to see. He just brought a box of tissues because he knew that Camie was going to probably cry an entire fucking ocean between them._

_About 3/4 of the way through, Bakugou was feeling drowsy and he was finding it harder and harder to keep his head up. He eventually let go, his head falling to her shoulder lightly. In the darkness of the cinema and through his sleep, he was unable to see the heavily blushing Camie who had not expected such a situation. If it was anybody else, it would have been fine, but it was **him** of all people. Her blush __quickly __became a grin as she pulled out her phone and took a quick picture of them both._

_Unfortunately, her movements had caused him to awaken slightly, so he had seen her fish out the phone. However, he was still drifting in and out of sleep so he was way too slow to do anything. Instead, he gave a small smile as he tried to hold open his eyes and hoped for the phone to explode..._

* * *

"If you want it, you could fucking ask."

Camie was roughly brought out of her day-dream by Bakugou appearing behind her, in the doorway. She turned to him with a small smirk.

"I didn't know you kept this picture. I thought you said you would burn it."

"Yeah, well I didn't."

Camie rolled her eyes at him as she sat down on the bed. Bakugou came and lay next top her, cushioning his arms behind his head. Camie took another photo and gasped.

"I want a copy of this, omg."

It was a picture of Takara and Yuki sitting on his lap, both of them making peace signs, while Bakugou had his signature smirk on his face. compared to the other photos, this smile was a lot more genuine than the others. He looked happy, instead of looking like he was in pain.

"You can't get one."

"Why not?"

"'Cus I said so. No fucking way."

"Stop being such a selfish-"

"Uncle Kaachan?"

Bakugou and Camie's heads turned to Yuki who was looking sleepy.

"Can you brush my hair?" She yawned. Bakugou snorted.

"Sure, sweetie. Go to the living room, I'll be down in a moment."

"Thank you, Uncle Kaachan."

Camie looked back to Bakugou with an eyebrow raised. He shrugged as he answered the obvious question.

"She likes it brushed. If you do it good enough, it can make her sleep."

He got up and walked out, leaving Camie by herself with the pictures in hand. With a smile, she put down the photo before heading downstairs once more, with her phone in hand. Peeking from the stairs, she saw Yuki sitting on Bakugou's lap, enjoying the brush going through her hair. She was looking quite drowsy.

"Don't you_ dare._"

Camie sighed loudly as she put down her phone. She almost had a cute picture of them together, but it seemed he knew her intentions from the start. Instead, she came to sit down next to him.

"How did you know?"

"You were taking too long. Long enough for me to know that your _blinding_ ass was gonna make a move."

Camie whistled as she stretched out, putting her feet on the coffee table. Bakugou rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. It's not like she had shoes on so he didn't mind much. Still, though, it was his damn coffee table.

"I didn't know you thought my ass was _blinding_, Bakubro. Does it really distract you that much?"

Bakugou kissed his teeth as he continued to brush slowly and lightly. Yuki was beginning to nod off.

"You're good at taking stuff out of context."

"I lived in America, darling. That's all the media are good for out there. Twisting tales to meet their agendas."

"... Yeah, you **lived** there."

Camie internally winced, feeling the double meaning behind that statement. She fell silent as Bakugou carried Yuki and Takara back upstairs to their rooms and put them to sleep. Once he came back, the atmosphere changed.

Camie felt a shiver go down her spine as though the temperature had dropped into the negatives. Bakugou sat beside her, arms crossed, leaning forward, eyes closed as if in deep meditation. But Camie knew. He was barely keeping himself in check right now.

"Bakugou, I-"

"**Stop.**"

She was immediately cut off and she could see a vein in his head ready to pop.

"Katsuki, listen to me-"

"**Don't you fucking say my name.**"

Bakugou had growled that time. She gulped. After a while, he finally spoke.

"Camie. Do you know how I felt when you left?"

She continued to stay silent, playing with her hair. He went on.

"I felt like it was _all my fault._ I felt like a _failure._"

Camie immediately felt the need to cut in.

"Katsuki, you know-"

"**No, Camie.**" He snarled once more. "**You don't know. You. Know. _Nothing!_**"

Now he got up, pacing in front of her as she hung her head in silence.

"I was expecting, _hoping,_ for something from you. A message of any kind. Hell, if you sent me a damn note from a carrier pigeon, I would have at least said you remembered my existence."

"It's not that easy-"

"_Not that easy?! You think it was easy for me?!_"

"You don't understand!"

Now she got up, turning away from him. A mistake, as he only got more pissed off.

"**Then fucking explain!** Explain why it's so hard to call your _best friend._ The guy who pretty much saw you off! The guy you hung out with the most! I was ride-or-die with you, Camie! You know it. So how could you just ditch me on the side of the road, like a **fucking piece of garbage!**"

"You think it was that simple?"

"You had my number, my email, my fucking address. Tell me it wasn't fucking simple to just try and fucking remember me."

Camie sat back down with a sigh.

"... I did miss you the most you know."

Bakugou laughed, to which she winced.

"You missed me? Funny, I seem to recall you never replying to anything I sent to you. You got a really fucked up way of showing you missed me."

"You totes don't understand, Bakugou. It was so fucking hard for me. Do you know how much pain I was going through? How I felt, knowing that soon I was leaving and was never coming back?"

"Oh, I wasn't feeling pain? I was just fucking cruising through this shit?" He snorted.

"Don't compare yourself to me, Katsuki!"

She got up in a rare show of anger, her voice raised to match his own.

"I ain't comparing shit! But if you told your _friend_ that you were leaving, maybe I wouldn't feel like a dried up piece of shit!"

"You're not!"

"Maybe if you told me that a few fucking years ago, I would know then!"

Camie turned away from him again, her breathing shaky.

"I did it because I didn't want you to know that I wasn't going to come back. I wanted to leave with all the happy memories, not crying and sobbing, like a baby that shit itself."

Bakugou stepped closer to her.

"For so many years, I felt like shit, Camie. 'Cus I thought I had somehow fucked up and threw you away. I thought you wanted to forget all about me. To forget my dumbass even lived."

She nodded slowly.

"I did. I really thought it would be best for me. I thought that if I forgot about you, you would just forget about me too. but I didn't- I _couldn't._ I couldn't forget any of you, but you especially."

"Well, I am one to leave a lasting impression."

"Uh-huh, you sure did."

There was a brief silence as tensions calmed. Camie spoke once more.

"do you know how many times I cried my eyes out, just remembering all the shit we pulled together? Every time I was going to pack my bags and leave just to hear your voice again? When I was seriously considering dropping out, just to hear you scream and shout at everyone? Too many **to fucking count!**"

Bakugou kept silent as she spoke from her heart.

"I was _so _ready to drop. I was gonna leave entirely. But this was a way to get on track. To start a great hero career! I didn't want to lose it all in a moment of weakness."

Bakugou's eyes widened as he heard her.

"_Dumbass._"

She whirled around as she heard him.

"What did you just say?"

"I called you a dumbass. That's exactly what I said."

She looked at him incredulously.

"That's what you got to say? After all this?"

"That's exactly what I got to say."

He cupped her face within his hands, noticing how she was gathering tears in her eyes. Damn, his hands were big too.

"You think real hard about what you said. Do you _honest to All might_ think that I would fucking let you drop-out of a scholarship that literally paved your way to success?"

She stared up at him, tears beginning to fall. He wiped them away as he continued.

"If you had just spoken to me, this shit wouldn't be happening, Cam. I would have told you to fix your shit. To get in there and act instead of **bitching** like a fucking reject. To wipe your damn eyes and dig deeper. Use your _head,_ not your _heart._ Get your head in the game. You know me, Cam, I don't bullshit around no fucking bush. I'll tell it to you straight if you don't like it then **fuck off.**"

She was smiling now, even as more tears streaked down her face.

"That's how I am, that's how I always will be. I've got the strength to back my words **and so do you.** So instead of flapping around like a headless chicken, you would have been fucking _soaring_ like an eagle. You would have been kicking the absolute shit out of those fucking Americans. It would have worked too because I wouldn't have let you come back to Japan if it didn't. I would have made it up there with you. You would have made me work harder than ever before just to see you again."

"You were the only person who could stand me, Camie. I respected that. That's why you were the only one I ever tolerated. You were my best friend. I may have been super pissed, and I still kinda am-"

"You deserve to be."

"-But that doesn't mean I don't forgive you."

The waterworks began as Camie grabbed his t-shirt and sobbed, repeatedly saying sorry for all the years that she had left him. For all the pain she had given him. For leaving him here with nothing to remember her by. And he accepted her, all of her, as she leaned against him.

"You finished soiling my t-shirt yet?"

She stopped sobbing to give him a dry look.

"You just _had to ruin it, didn't you._"

"What are you talking about? I didn't ruin anything. You're the one ruining my damn t-shirt."

"OMG, Bakubro, you're fucking _insufferable!_"

"Yeah, well, that's kinda my thing."

They continued stuck together as a blissful silence came over them, with bakugou resting his chin atop her head as she leaned into him. Suddenly he perked up as if remembering something. He grabbed her hand as he began pulling her up the stairs.

"Where are we going exactly, because I'm sure it's _not _to your room."

"Pssh, if it was to my room, you think you'd be able to leave with your legs working?"

Camie didn't have a response once again, opting to blush heavily instead.

They got upstairs and passed his bedroom, heading past his bedroom to the final room on that floor.

"There's a reason why I don't let people go into this room anymore. It used to be Pikachu's bedroom, but I kinda... changed it."

Taking a small key out of his pocket, he opened it. Camie entered the room and gasped.

Across the walls were all of _Her._ Every battle she fought, newspaper clippings of her greatest moments and even those not-so-great moments, photos of her with defeated villains. He even had one of her when she got caught in the middle of some kind of scandal between married heroes.

"_That was honestly, probably the worst thing that happened in my career. Never ever gonna live that one down..._"

There was her speaking at a bunch of events and ceremonies, that had been marked in different colours. Bakugou even had some of the times she had been hurt or in serious trouble. Like the time she got taken hostage.

"_Not a fun thing to remember, but oh well..._"

He also had pictures from her in a bunch of movies. A few were documentaries of heroes and information movies, but she had done some action movies in her time too. the _Hero League_, or something like that. It had been pretty cool, but not her thing. She liked crime-fighting best, not the fake stuff. By the time she had come full circle, she saw Bakugou giving what seemed to be a very sheepish look.

"Bakubro."

"What?"

"This is fucking creepy."

"... Not really."

You've been spying on me?"

"What?! No, I was just keeping up with the times! You think I've got the fucking energy to spy on you?"

"Then I guess this is..."

She went up to him and whispered in his ear.

"_Very sweet of you, Bakubae._"

Before he knew it, she was at the door of his room, about to enter.

"Goodnight, Kaachan! See ya."

She closed the door behind her and locked it. Bakugou quickly caught his bearings and hissed as he realised she had simply been toying with him. Grumbling, he headed back downstairs, settling in on his couch and trying to sleep. But Camie's whisper plagued his mind and he couldn't help but keep playing it over and over in his mind. He groaned in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Camie was turning so red, she thought she might pass out from all the blood rushing to her head. She had really done that whisper on a whim, but seeing Bakugou's look after (she thought that was one of the only times he ever looked cute) had made her cheeks heat up.

"I totes can't believe he did that."

As she opened her suitcase, she unzipped a part of the inner lining to take out a bunch of photos and newspaper clippings. These were all of Bakugou. His awards, his greatest achievements, his not-so-great achievements... Like punching a reporter that pissed him off.

"_D__oesn't matter how many times I see it, that must have hurt._"

She put them back within the lining and headed to bed, covering herself with the sheets from head to toe. she just couldn't stop blushing.

"Guess we're both creepy as hell..."


End file.
